Vampire bride
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: harry left this family at a young age but now years later he is founded. and he's being a long a few frinds, some who are his mates.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat down on his couch and waited for the knock on the door.

Flashback

Harry was taking one of his smoking breaks and was approached by a man with along white beard. He looked like he belonged in one of those wizard books. The man walked over to Harry.

"Are you Harry potter?" the man asked

"Depends who's asking" Harry answered back.

The man held his hand out and Harry shoke it.

"Albus Dumbledore" the man said

Harry nodded

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, and a whole bunch of other titles." Harry said, shocking the man.

"How do you know that?" albus asked.

But before Harry could answer, another man came out to tell Harry he had three mins. They waited for the man to leave, and then Harry looked at the man.

"To answer your question, every wizard, witch, creature with is magical knows who you are. And me being' a wizard and the boy-who-lived grantees I know." Harry said.

Albus was speechless. He expected Harry to not know anything about the wizard world. So he nodded

"Then you must know why I'm here?" he asked.

"Yeah, you want me to go to Hogwarts. Right?" Harry said.

Albus nodded. "Will you?" asked

Harry though about. He knew he would have to go eventually so why not willingly or somewhat willingly.

"With a few conditions." He answered.

Albus nodded.

"Will you mind moving into Hogwarts for the rest of the summer?"

"No. I just have to finish up here and I can leave tomorrow." Harry said.

Albus nodded. He couldn't believe how easy this was.

"Okay. I will send two guards to pick you up tomorrow at 1 o'clock?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I have to go. You should be able to find my house." Harry replied. And with that, he left.

End flashback

Harry heard the knock on the door. He walks to it and opens it. Standing there is Damien.

"Damien, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, shocked that the vampire prince was visiting him.

Damien walks in and sits on Harry's couch.

"I heard form father that you are going to Hogwarts finally. Is that true?" he asks. His blues watching Harry.

"Yeah. I'm going'. So what?" Harry asks. Wondering if that was what Damien wanted. Or if it was something else.

Damien simply looked at Harry up and down, want and longing in his eyes. Suddenly he yanks Harry onto his lap. Putting his arms around his waist. His head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry runs his hands though Damien's jet-black hair, trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispers., worried about his long time friend.

"I don't want you to leave me." Came his muffled answer.

Harry thought about that. And he did not want to leave him either. And then he remembered what Damien's dad had said. When a vampire meets his soul mate, he can't bear to be away from them. And neither can the mate. And he then he was struck by an idea.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asks

Damien raises his head. He then tilts it.

"To Hogwarts?" he asks.

"Yeah. I told albus that I would only go with a couple conditions. And you can be one of my conditions. All you have to do is shape-shift into an animal for now and when we get their I tell albus." Harry tells him, getting excited about his idea,

"I guess it could work…….but…um… only if you do me a favor." He says.

"A favor?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"If you becomemyvampirebride?"

"If I become your what?

"Vampire bride."

"Um….isn't that suppose to be your soul mate?"

"Yeah."

"So…are you saying I'M your soul mate?"

"Yes. I had father do a check and you are."

Silence.

"Seraph?"

"I guess. I'll do it. So….what do I have to do?"

"Well you feed me and stuff"

"Um okay."

"Okay so I'm kind of hungry right know…..?"

"Now?!'

"Well yeah."

"O-okay."

Damien bits into Harry's neck, he moans. And drinks. Harry fells like he

KNOCK KNOCK!

End. Ch1

DUM DUM DUM


	2. AN PLEASE READ URGENT!

Dear Readers, I am Very sorry to say that at the moment all of my stories that I haven't finished are on temporary hiatus. I will eventually finish them but I have lost a lot of interest in them . Also since I wrote them I have matured somewhat in my writing. I have also lost interest in Draco/Harry and I'm doing a lot more Crossover that I will post. At the moment my family is going through some really rough personal problems and I was in an accident not so long ago, So things will be slow, But I will try my hardest to start posting again. For those that I'm Beta for, I'm am very sorry that I haven't sent you anything, but I will be sending you all a email as soon as a can, I hope that you can all forgive me. Thank you.

P.S I have some challenges that I will post later, But if you want to know them right now, email or message me.

Dami an Akemi Sinlayr


End file.
